digital_educationfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolutionary Games
People have always found methods to pass their time In the olden days, people played many games such as chess and sudoku. However, since the 1970s, many developments have occurred in games. Some notable mentions are Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum, and Atari. These were just keyboard and memory connected to television They are considered ancient home computer games now In the Atari console, you can insert a cartridge, which consists of many games All these games are 8-bit size. Since then a lot of consoles made their way in the gaming business, namely, Sega, Atari, and Nintendo Atari was mainly popular in arcade games. Players who preferred action games would go for the Nintendo and Sega consoles. The first widely available and powerful computer game was Spacewar. During the same period. Atari introduced another successful game called Pong. In Pong, a ball is served from the center of the court and the user controls one bat. while the other bat is controlled by the computer. This game is similar to Table Tennis. Other notable games created during those times are Breakout, Pao-Man, Super Mario, Asteroids, and Commando Later on, the genre of games developed and the action oriented games such as King of Fighters and Mortal Kombat, came into the gaming market. Major Milestones of Gaming 1952: A.S. Douglas created the first documented computer game called Noughts and Crosses. This Tic-Tac-Toe game ran on a computer called the Electronic Delay Storage Automatic Calculator (EDSAC). 1958: Engineer William A Higginbotham, who developed the first atom bomb, created an interactive computer game calf' Tennis for Two. It was created for Brookhaven National Laboratory in New York for visitors during the lab's open house. 1962: Steve Russell created Spacewar. 1968: Nolan Bushnell created Computer Space, the first arcade space game. 1972: A home game console Odyssey was released by Magnavox. It contains 12 different games including Ping-Pong. This was created by Ralph Baer. 1974: Atari created a coin-operated arcade version of Pong, which became very popular. 1976: Death Race, a coin-operated arcade game, became famous for its controversy on the violence depicted in it. At the same period, Fairchild Video Entertainment released a console that used cartridges for the first time. 1976: Bushnell sold Atari to Warner Communications for $28 million. 1977: Atari 2600 was released. 1978: Magnavox released Odyssey2. 1979: Four employees of Atari founded Activision and began creating games for Atari 2600. 1980: Namco released Pac-Man along with the American company, Midway. 1981: Shigeru Miyamoto from Nintendo created Donkey Kong, which became very famous. The game showed Mario for the first time. 1982: The first version of Microsoft Flight Simulator was introduced making its mark in the game industry. 1983: Multiple Use Labor Element (M.U.L.E) was released. It is a multiplayer video game created by Danielle Bunten. 1984: Nintendo released a new 8-bit system called the Famicom. 1985: Tetris was created and released by Alexey Pajitnov. 1986: The Nintendo Entertainment System (NES) was released in the U.S. It achieved record sales because of the 8-bit color system, sound effects, and faster gameplay. 1989: Will Wright created and published the Sims. 1989: The world's first 16-bit console called the Sega Genesis was released by Sega. 1989: Nintendo released Gameboy. 1990: Nintendo released its own 16-bit console called the Super NES. 1991: Sid Meier released Civilization. 1991: Street Fighter II was released. 1992: Mortal Kombat was released. 1993: Doom and Myst was released. 1994: Sony PlayStation was released. 1995: Sega released Saturn, the first 32-bit CD-based console. 1996: Nintendo 64 was launched and was marketed as the first 64-bit game System. 1997: Age of Empires (AOE) was released and became a big hit amongst games. 1998: Deer Hunter was released. It was the first hunting game, which started a new genre of games. 1999: Sega Dreamcast was released 2000: Sony released the 128-bit Sony PlayStation 2, the first console with graphics better than a computer and also the first to use DVD technology. 2001: Grand Theft Auto 3 (GTA3) was introduced. It gained immediate popularity. There are lots of games that have been played for years. For example, Quake was one of the most played First Person Shooter (FPS) games. Quake III Arena and Unreal Tournament also joined the category of FPS games and had all their features. They introduced melee warfare, team Death matches (DM), and a lot of game modes to the FPS genre. Age of Empires. Sims. Civilization, and lots of such games sprung up in the genre of God games during this era. Many games came out after the year 2000 and are being played today. The attention in this decade is more on farfetched game play and high-resolution graphics. The games that are going to be released might confuse you with reality. You might mistake a 3D character's render for a person's photograph. PSIII, Xbox360, and new age GPUs (3D Cards) available for the computer have already managed to achieve this accuracy in graphics. Genres of Gaming Computer games are differentiated into the following categories based on their gameplay:. Action 1. Action adventure games mainly allow players to explore and solve puzzles. There is a definite mission involved in the game too. Some examples of these kinds of games are Prince of Persia and The Sands of Time or Assassin's Creed. 2. Fighting, also known as Beat-Em-Up, is the oldest genre of games where the whole motive is beating up your opponent. Some examples of these kinds of games are Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Tekken Series, and King-of Fighters. 3. Platform-based games (also called Side Scroller games) are another type of action games. In this type of games, the user travels across platforms. The user will face opponents at every platform has to defeat them to reach their goal. Sonic the Hedgehog and the Mario Series belong to this genre. 4. First Person Shooter (FPS) games do not allow you to see the character you control, but you can see other characters. The game that introduced this genre was Wolfenstein 3D (later Doom), which picked up and gained popularity. The game Quake gave a whole meaning to the FPS genre. 5. Third Person Shooter (TPS) games allow you to see the character you control in a 3D environment unlike FPS games. You can get a wider view of the surrounding and control your character better. This genre is widely used in games such as Grand Theft Auto and Gears of War. Construction and Management Simulation (CMS) CMS are also called God games Users will be given charge of an entire civilization or group or individual, and they have to take control and responsibility. Game characters face various real-life challenges that users have to solve and keep searching the map (the game playable area). There might be invasions or calamities against which the users have to ken themselves ready. Some notable mentions of these types of games are SimCity and Sid Meir's Civilization Role Playing Games (RPGs) RPGs allow users to play the role of a particular character and involves a mission that the character has to accomplish Diablo was a game fell in this genre. Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games (MMORPGs) are RPGs on a different level. In these games, a large number of players interact with each other in a virtual world and also fight against each other if necessary. Users are identified by the fictional characters they assume. World of Warcraft and EverQuest are few notable mentions of this genre. Life Simulation It includes pet simulation and social simulation. In pet simulation games like Tamagotchi or Nintendogs, players can control a character such as a pet and take care of its necessities like a virtual pet. In social simulation. players can assume the role of a virtual character in a virtual world and teach the character skills and build the character finally One of the most popular games of this genre is Second Life. In this game, a user can create a 3D avatar and trains the character on necessary skills and explores the virtual world. Vehicle Simulations 1. Flight simulations allow the user to control and maneuver an aircraft. Combat flight simulators are the most popular in this genre. In fact, these games are so accurate that they are also used to train people Microsoft Flight Simulator and Falcon 4.0 fall in this genre of games 2. Train simulators would involve simulations of trains of all sorts. You can play Microsoft Train Simulator or Trainz to get an idea about these games 3. Racing games are the most popular of vehicle simulations and have received a lot of attention recently Games such as National Association for Stock Car Auto Racing (NASCAR), Grand Prix Legends, Gran Turismo, and Forza Motorsport are of simulation genres. Few other games to name are Need for Speed series and Burnout series. Academic games It includes games played on a computer, a console, and a coin-operated machine for educational purposes. These games are not so attractive but very good to learn any subject. Like typing games are made to practice typing. Classic old-school games It include Road Rash, Donkey Kong, and Dave.